6/165
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَهُوَ الَّذِي جَعَلَكُمْ خَلاَئِفَ الأَرْضِ وَرَفَعَ بَعْضَكُمْ فَوْقَ بَعْضٍ دَرَجَاتٍ لِّيَبْلُوَكُمْ فِي مَا آتَاكُمْ إِنَّ رَبَّكَ سَرِيعُ الْعِقَابِ وَإِنَّهُ لَغَفُورٌ رَّحِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve huvellezî cealekum halâifelardı ve refea ba’dakum fevka ba’dın derecâtin li yebluvekum fî mâ âtâkum, inne rabbeke serîul ikâbi ve innehu le gafûrun rahîm(rahîmun). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve huve ellezî : ve o'dur, ki o 2. ceale-kum : sizi kıldı, yaptı 3. halâife el ardı : arzın, yeryüzünün halifeleri 4. ve refea : ve yükseltti 5. ba'da-kum : bazınızı, bir kısmınızı 6. fevka : üstünde, üstüne 7. ba'dın : bazısı, bir kısmı 8. derecâtin : dereceler 9. li yebluve-kum : sizi imtihan etmek için 10. fî mâ : şeylerle, şeyler hakkında (hususunda) 11. âtâ-kum, : size verdi 12. inne : muhakkak 13. rabbe-ke : senin Rabbin 14. serîu : seri, çabuk olan 15. el ikâbi : ikâb, ceza 16. ve inne-hu : ve muhakkak ki o 17. le gafûrun : mutlaka mağfiret eden 18. rahîmun : rahmet nuru gönderen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Öyle bir mabuttur ki sizi yeryüzüne hâkim kılar ve size verdiği şeylerle sizi sınamak için bir kısmınızı, bir kısmınızdan mevki ve pâye bakımından yüceltir. Şüphe yok ki Rabbin, cezâya lâyık olanın cezâsını pek tez verir ve şüphe yok ki o, suçları örter, rahîmdir. Ali Bulaç Meali O sizi yeryüzünün halifeleri kıldı ve size verdikleriyle sizi denemek için kiminizi kiminize göre derecelerle yükseltti. Şüphesiz senin Rabbin, sonuçlandırması pek çabuk olandır ve şüphesiz O, bağışlayandır, esirgeyendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Sizi yeryüzünün halifeleri yapan ve verdikleriyle sizi imtihan etmek için bazılarınızı bazılarınızdan derecelerle üstün kılan O'dur. Şüphesiz Rabbin cezalandırmayı hızlı yapandır ve O bağışlayıcı, rahmet edicidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Verdikleriyle denemek için sizi yeryüzünün halifeleri kılan ve kiminizi kiminize derecelerle üstün yapan O'dur. Doğrusu Rabbinin cezalandırması süratlidir. Şüphesiz O bağışlar, merhamet eder. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) O, sizi yeryüzünde halifeler (oraya hâkim kimseler) yapan, size verdiği nimetler konusunda sizi sınamak için bazınızı bazınıza derece derece üstün kılandır. Şüphesiz Rabbin, cezası çabuk olandır. Şüphe yok ki O, çok bağışlayandır, çok merhamet edendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Sizi yeryüzünün halifeleri kılan, size verdiği (nimetler) hususunda sizi denemek için kiminizi kiminizden derecelerle üstün kılan O'dur. Şüphesiz Rabbin, cezası çabuk olandır ve gerçekten O, bağışlayan merhamet edendir. Edip Yüksel Meali O ki sizi yeryüzünün mirasçıları kıldı, ve size verdikleriyle sizi sınamak için kiminizi kiminize derecelerle üstün kıldı. Rabbin çabuk sonuçlandırandır. Bağışlayandır, Rahimdir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O, sizi yeryüzünün halifeleri yapan ve sizleri verdiği şeylerle denemek için kiminizi kiminize üstün kılandır. Şüphe yok ki, Rabbin çabuk cezalandıran ve yine şüphe yok ki, O tek bağışlayan, tek merhamet edendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) O, odur ki sizi Arzın halîfeleri yaptı ve ba'zınızı ba'zınızın derecelerle fevkına çıkardı, bunun hikmeti ise sizi size verdiği şeylerde imtihan etmektir, şüphe yok ki rabbın seriulıkab, yine şüphe yok ki o yegâne gafur, yegâne rahîm Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Ve O, (o Hâlik-ı Zîşan)dır ki, sizi yeryüzünde halife kıldı. Ve bazınızı bazınızın üzerine derecelerce yükseltti, tâ ki sizi size verdiği şeylerde imtihana tâbi tutsun. Şüphe yok ki, senin Rabbin Seriu'l-İkâb'tır. Ve muhakkak ki, O gafûrdur, rahîmdir.» Muhammed Esed Zira O sizi dünyaya mirasçı yapmış, ve bazınızı diğerlerine derecelerle üstün kılmıştır ki bahşettiği şeyler aracılığıyla sizi sınayabilsin. Şüphe yok ki Rabbiniz karşılık vermede hızlıdır: ama, unutmayın ki, O gerçekten çok bağışlayıcıdır, rahmet kaynağıdır. Suat Yıldırım O’dur ki sizi dünyada halifeler yapmış ve verdiği nimetlerle sizi denemek için kiminizi kiminize üstün kılmıştır. Muhakkak ki Rabbin, cezalandırmayı dilediğinde işi çarçabuk bitirir ve muhakkak O gafurdur, rahimdir (affı, merhamet ve ihsanı pek boldur). Süleyman Ateş Meali Sizi yeryüzünün halifeleri yapan, size verdiği şeylerde, sizi denemek için, kiminizi kiminizden derecelerle üstün kılan O'dur. Doğrusu Rabbin, cezâsı çabuk olandır ve O, bağışlayandır, esirgeyendir. Şaban Piriş Meali Sizi yeryüzünün halifeleri kılan O’dur. Bir kısmınızı verdikleri ile denemek için bir kısmınızdan derecelerle üstün kılmıştır. Şüphesiz Rabbin çabucak cezalandırandır ve O çok bağışlayan ve merhamet edendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Sizi yeryüzünün halifeleri yapan ve verdiği nimetlerle sizi sınamak için kiminize diğerlerinden üstün dereceler veren Odur. Rabbinin cezası pek sür'atlidir; aynı zamanda O çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhamet edicidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Sizi yeryüzünde öncekilere halefler yapan O'dur. Verdiği nimetlerle sizi denemek için kiminizi kiminiz üzerine derecelerle yükseltmiştir. Rabbin ceza verdiğinde çok süratli verir. Ama O, gerçekten çok affedici, çok merhametlidir. Yusuf Ali (English) It is He Who hath made you (His) agents, inheritors(988) of the earth: He hath raised you in ranks, some above others: that He may try you in the gifts He hath given you: for thy Lord is quick in punishment: yet He is indeed Oft-forgiving, Most Merciful. * M. Pickthall (English) He it is who hath placed you as viceroys of the earth and hath exalted some of you in rank above others, that He may try you by (the test of) that which He hath given you. Lo! Thy Lord is swift in prosecution, and lo! He is Forgiving, Merciful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Zira O sizi dünyaya mirasçı yapmış, (165) ve bazınızı diğerlerinize derecelerle üstün kılmıştır ki bahşettiği şeyler aracılığıyla sizi sınayabilsin. (166) Şüphe yok ki Rabbiniz karşılık vermede hızlıdır: ama, unutmayın ki, O gerçekten çok bağışlayıcıdır, rahmet kaynağıdır. 165 - Bkz. 2:30 ve ilgili not 22. 166 - Yani, karakter, güç, bilgi, sosyal statü, servet, vb. aracılığıyla. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri